


gouallout 2015 DAY 5 - gender swap

by yakutatazuaho



Category: Free!
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hetero, implied? sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou is excited to go out and makes Rin help her choose an outfit. Rin thinks Gou is meeting her (girl) best friend, but finds out it's not exactly like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gouallout 2015 DAY 5 - gender swap

Gou was getting ready to leave, fussing around her room in a Saturday morning when Rin had started to do his homework after having woke up early as always and went on his jog. Their mother was out shopping for groceries and left when Rin was still out, so he didn't have the chance to offer himself to help out. He was trying to concentrate among her stepping around the whole room next to his, slams and bangs suggesting she was tripping left and right. It didn't bother Rin much as he was able to concentrate in this level of noise and the wok wasn't very difficult, but it couldn't help but bug him why Gou would be up so early on a weekend morning and jumping up and down her room.  
Rin got out of his chair at his desk and headed to the hallway, posting himself outside Gou's room. He waited for a few seconds and listened to the ceaseless sounds in the room, then knocked lightly.

"Gou? It's me" he said without making any move to enter, waiting for her to give permission. Instead of hearing an answer from her, he heard the handle move and the door opened before him. Gou was standing in the door, just cracking it open and covering the space with her body. She was wearing her pajama and spoke softly, looking up to Rin.

"Sorry, Onii-chan, was I loud?"  
He didn't answer her question and instead asked curiously: "What are you doing so early? You're usually still sleeping at this hour."  
"Actually, I'm going out later"

"What? Do you have a date or something?" he asked testingly, trying to sound amused but raising an eyebrow.

"No way!" Gou waved her hand and seemed to get a bit embarrassed, which made Rin feel suspicious until she continued:

"I'm just going out with Hana-chan"

Rin had heard before about "Hana-chan" from Gou, and although he'd never met her, it seemed that Gou became friends with her when they both got into high school and they always seemed to hang out together, both at school and in their free time, as Gou talked about her with every occasion. 

Rin felt a bit relieved that he didn't need to chase down some guy and put him through some impossible tests to make sure that he wasn't fit to be his sister's boyfriend -though he'd wondered before what he would do if that guy would be one of his close friends. But no, he's sure he wouldn't accept it easily, anyway. 

"Actually, I was picking out my clothes for today..." she said after seeming to think about what to do for a moment, opening the door slightly to reveal her bed full of clothes thrown one on top of the other, then she pushed the door to the hinges and clapped her hands with enthusiasm.  
"I know! How about you help me out? You always dressed nicely!" she said with increasing intensity in her voice.

"Huh? Why do you need to dress up anyway? Are you going to the opera or something?"

"No" she answered plainly.  
Rin paused for a second, and as if suddenly remembering something crucial, he started:  
"Don't tell me you're planning on picking up guys!?" he exclaimed with indignation.  
Gou looked at him bewildered, with big eyes, then started to laugh.

"Why would we do that? Summer's just around the corner! I just want to dress up nicely!"  
Rin judged that this was some girl thing - wanting to be pretty and colorful to match the sunny weather, and just shrugged and thought he could spare some minutes to spend some time with his sister once in a while, so he said a short "okay then".  
Gou's face brightened and reached for his arm, pulling him in her room and saying "Come on in!", closing the door behind them.

Rin wasn't surprised to see the mess worse than what could be noticed through the door, with clothes piled up on the floor, her accessories spread out on her mirror and out of the drawers under it, towels, hair dryer, even books mixed in together.  
"Hehe, this just happened when I was taking out some clothes to choose from" she mumbled her excuse hitting her head lightly with her hand balled in a fist, as if to replace an reproach for the lack of tidiness, as she knew Rin was strict about cleaning and order. 

Rin looked around a bit and folded the T-shirt thrown on the desk chair and sat on it instead, crossing his arms on his chest, starting: "So? Show me what you were thinking of wearing first." Gou didn't wait for him to say it again and rummaged through the somewhat organized mess -at least in her head- and put one of the shirts on a hanger and held it up over her body with a short pleated skirt. She had a look that seemed to anticipate a good reaction from her critic, but Rin didn't change his expression but concluded briefly:

"Gou, why do you have that skirt?"

"What! What's wrong with it? What did I do?" she protested, her smile turning into a pout.

"Girls shouldn't wear skirts that short. You shouldn't even have one."

"It's not short! It's fashion!" she replied playfully with a swing of her body so the skirt fluttered.

"Are you sure it will even cover anything when you bend or sit down?" Rin raised an eyebrow with an almost bored look.

"Onii-chan, you don't know anything!"

"Pick another one...you can wear that when you go out with me, or Mom...or Sousuke" he added, not wanting to yield to Gou's intensity.

"You're exaggerating!" she exclaimed, stomping lightly in indignation, before continuing: 

"Then what do you think I should wear?"

"Just wear something more casual, or sporty. And trousers" he said after a pause as if trying to reach a compromise that made no sense.

"No way! I want to wear cute clothes! If you're not planning on being useful, let me choose by myself!" she huffed out, going over to Rin and pushing at his shoulder to make him stand up and leave.

"Okay, okay, I got it! I'll help!" he replied, not intending to budge an inch, worried that Gou might go out in some impossible outfit and wondering if that's what she usually wears when he's away. He prompted himself on his feet, approaching the bed and stopping to look at the clothes laid out there, Gou just following behind him and staring up curiously.

"This, this, this...and this" he picked out a few items that almost seemed to be a random choice, although Rin actually used some motive behind it. He wanted something cute but reasonable and then added accessories that would help cover up more.

Gou had caught the clothes thrown in her arms and didn't manage to see them properly until she lined them up on the back rest of her chair. Rin had picked a knee length light orange airy skirt with flowers on the edge, a pastel pink shirt that he thought was cut a bit low and added a scarf of a similar colour to make up for it, plus a short sleeved cotton jacket on top.

Gou shot Rin a glance as if to ask why he chose so many layers, but he just shrugged and explained it’s because it’s not summer yet; Gou didn’t seem to think much before accepting the explanation and seemed to want to say something, when she noticed the clock.  
“I feel that I’ll probably waste another hour deciding, so I think I’ll go with your choice. Thanks, Onii-chan! she said quickly, going behind Rin and pushing his back to see him out the door almost too eagerly.

“Hey, what?” he managed to blurt out before the door closed behind him cutting Gou’s voice off. He was left in the hallway for a second until the bumping noises starting echoing in Gou’s room again.  
“What the hell was that?” Rin thought, confused about the way he’d been welcomed in Gou’s room in seconds and thrown out even in a shorter time, but he decided to go back to his homework without much prying.

Gou left before he got to see her going, saying her goodbye loudly through the door and Rin heard her greeting their mom as well before he heard her tapping on the concrete alley in front of the house.  
Rin couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted to follow Gou and see what was going on – not because he was “exaggerating”, but because he was curious, but he had a prior arrangement with Sousuke that he wanted to fulfill.  
Rin and Sousuke were both home for the weekend and although they saw each other at least twenty hours a day if you included sleeping, and though their families wanted to spend some time with them, they’d decided to leave that for Sunday and use the Saturday to revive the old times a bit.  
They promised to meet in the afternoon, when they’d go take a walk in the vicinity, the city, the places they used to hang out around when they were kids. They haven’t had time to catch up properly at all since they’d met again and they wanted to take it from where they left.  
Rin was excited enough for today’s meeting that he set Gou’s supposed outing aside and got up to start getting ready because he’d be meeting Sousuke down the alley in right about thirty minutes.

Sousuke was already outside when he got there, waiting and spacing out looking at the trees whose leaves were starting to sprout or flower buds already growing. He turned when he heard Rin’s door open and smiled when he saw him lifting his hand in a greeting.  
Of course, Rin didn’t omit to tell Sousuke about his usual suspicious findings about his sister when they started walking down the road, and it was no surprise now that Sousuke knew pretty much everything Rin did, even when they weren’t together as he was always eager to tell him everything, from the nice feeling he had being warmed by the still cautious sun on his morning jog to what problems raised some difficulty in his homework; and Sousuke always enjoyed listening to him go on, nodding once in a while to let Rin know he was listening.

\---------------  
The two didn’t have that much time to themselves because they soon found a pest to annoy them and stick to them like glue; Kisumi was going home when he passed near them and he naturally couldn’t not just go up to them to say hi but he had to squeeze himself between them and he almost turned into a kid who walked between his parents and grabbed onto both of their arms to make his own swing or float. He was screeching nothings into Rin’s ear and he seemed to be just inches away to do that. But whatever Rin said, it was fun having him around too and they went to the arcade together, played rounds of the zombie shooting game and they were about to go check out the Dance Dance Revolution game that Kisumi just insisted they try –although Sousuke had no intention to do more than watch- when Rin stopped in his tracks.

Kisumi looked in the direction of Rin’s gaze and let out an innocent sounding “whoops”, after which he threw his arm around Rin’s shoulders and asked:  
“Did Gou-chan finally get a boyfriend? I’m surprised you finally allowed it” he teased, obviously knowing that Rin didn’t know about it by his reaction.  
He watched Rin who was angry and was glaring and he felt him wanting to slip out of his grasp, but Kisumi used more force and kept him in place, without being affected at all by how scary Rin’s glare was. Though he thought he was holding down the biggest threat, Sousuke who he hadn’t taken into account stepped forward instead from his other side and Kisumi was amused to see the two reacting the same and covering for each other…in a way. He stretched out his hand to grab Sousuke’s arm and felt his body being dragged along until the dark haired guy stopped and Kisumi was left hanging over both of them. He somehow convinced the two to watch a bit before doing anything, and the two were held in place, totally angry and a bit curious.

They were at the arcade because they passed by it and thought it would be fun to try a few games, so they went in and ended up stopping at the crane game. Gou saw something she liked, a stuffed animal that was a mascot from some kind of commercial or cartoon, and asked Hanamura to wait so she could give it a shot.  
To explain on short, there were a girl and a boy that looked like a couple trying out the crane game.  
“Hana-chan” held one of Gou’s hands in his own, helping her hold the handle properly and guiding it to grasp the toy across the window. He then moved completely behind Gou to hold both her hands and they maneuvered the handle well enough to bring the toy to the hole to throw it out of the box, but it fell right on a corner and hit something else that was hanging half out and half in the box, and they still got something. Gou seemed mad and grabbed the toy that fell out instead of her desired item in a swoop and “Hana-chan” was looking at her, laughing and…touching her shoulder.  
What they managed to fish out was a lake frog, dark green and with a smile that covered half of its face, and Hanamura took it out of Gou’s hands and made it rub its cheek on Gou’s, and the girl seemed content with her toy all of a sudden, smiling and hugging it to her chest.

Rin’s rationality cracked when the guy who was with Gou touched her arm and slid his fingers down on it slightly but enough to be noticed by both Rin and Gou, and he was holding her wrist and not quite yet her hand. Kisumi had to hug him to hold him back, and Rin calmed himself down because the scene was quite embarrassing –Kisumi holding him like some kind of dumped insistent girlfriend and Rin going over to fight with the new boyfriend of his actual girlfriend….or some soap opera scenario where you don’t get who’s who and what relationships there are.

“Hana-chan” Rin mumbled “...is a guy?? he almost shouted and Kisumi turned him around to face Sousuke –because he hadn’t let go yet- and Rin continued:

“Gou never mentioned this. Did she do it on purpose?”

“Are you sure you never heard about this?” Sousuke asked calmly.

“Do you think I would just sit by and not say anything when she was so excited and made me help her choose her outfit for the day to go out with her friend if I knew it was a guy?” Rin exclaimed and turned to point at Gou’s companion.

Kisumi barely managed to hold back his laughter when imagining Rin gladly helping out his enemy and let go of Rin to turn his back to the both of them so he could regain his composure.

“But why do you think this is? Maybe it’s her boyfriend that she’s been hiding until now” Sousuke reasoned and Rin realized he hadn’t taken into account the idea of Gou lying to him and interpreted it as a sort of a misunderstanding.  
“Whatever. That guy just found himself some problems so I don’t care how he’s called” Rin dismissed and both he and his best friend stepped up to go intercept their target.

“Okay guys, let’s calm down” Kisumi tried, more for the sake of his duty to try, because he was more than happy to follow and see what else could happen if they clashed with the supposed boyfriend. He suddenly felt very glad that he decided to stick to them instead of going right back home and play some games or do some homework, because he was never bored when he was with these two. He continued giggling and tagged along, stopping in a fair spot that would let him see both parties.

“Gou” Rin said from behind the two, and they both turned at the same time to look at him (hmpf, the guy wasn’t even taller than Rin. And certainly not as fit, though he had a worked body because Gou probably wouldn’t date a weakling anyway). 

“Onii-chan!” Gou exclaimed, looking genuinely happy to see him and the two older brothers were confused and taken aback by her reaction, some of their boost reduced. “What a coincidence!” she continued and noticed Rin looking at her and the guy in turns. She took it as a request to introduce him, and she got a bit closer to him –which made Rin’s eyebrow twitch- and added “This is Hana-chan, my classmate and my best friend!” she said nonchalantly and Rin was left with his mouth open, figuratively. “This is my brother, Rin” she explained to him and pointed to the redhead.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hanamura Chihiro” he completed her introduction, holding out his hand to Rin.

“Hey, lemme have a word with you outside…” Rin said in a low voice, bending down to look into Hanamura’s eyes and the guy stepped back a bit as a reaction to Rin’s invasion of his private space, and bumped into Sousuke who was sitting behind him.

“Onii-chan, what’s wrong?” Gou went over to his side to grab onto his arm and looked at him with worry and it made his heart soften a bit.  
“Gou, you should introduce your boyfriend to your brother. You know there’s a ritual of probation in this situation” he said calmly, trying not to look at her but glare at the boyfriend who seemed confused but not really scared.

“We’re not going out! What are you saying!” Gou tugged at his arm and protested. 

“I think you told me enough about this guy to make me label him as your boyfriend.”  
Kisumi was still on the side, grinning and listening with interest, and Sousuke ended up just standing there like a bodyguard with the sole meaning to look scary, because Rin was talking and he was the first to get the right to the interrogation as the first/actual brother.

“Onii-chan…” she said with embarrassment.

“You know, I wish you’d just tell me the truth” Rin sighed, wanting to promise he won’t do anything, but he knew he couldn’t hold back. He had to make Gou say the truth somehow and he decided he’s going to hear it now, not later. At least before things progressed between them – damn, just the thought annoyed him.

“But we’re really not like that…” she said nervously, glancing at Hanamura and their eyes met, the blush in both of their cheeks just making Rin be more sure of it. He understood that Gou wasn’t lying, but he also knew that the danger was imminent.  
Before anyone could say anything else, Kisumi decided to stop amusing himself and turned on his big brother mode, taking pity on poor Gou who can’t do anything without Rin’s approval and got between them, saying cheerfully:  
“Then how about we hang out together today? We can have a double date! and a third…fifth wheel” he tried to ameliorate Rin’s temper, who was a bit confused at his choice of words.

In the end, Kisumi was pushy enough to make that become the plan for the day, and the test for Gou’s boyfriend ended up being postponed, probably not for long, but for now they could let out a sigh of relief.  
As Rin was walking behind, he muttered under his breath  
“I have to talk to Makoto…or Nagisa…or Rei” with the meaning that he would make them report everything they saw back to him.

“What about Haru?”

“Do you think Haru would be any help in this?”  
Kisumi couldn’t disagree with that, but thought he couldn’t wait to meet and tell him and Makoto anyway what Rin’s initial and toned down reaction to Gou’s suitor was.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote here but I hope it wasn't too chaotic and not too boring.  
> The "Hanamura Chihiro" that shows up here is Chigusa genderbent, so she's a he.


End file.
